Normal life
by Love-is-Genderless
Summary: Everyone's in highschool and there's no demons or vampires
1. Awakenings

Buffy rolled over and slapped her ringing alarm clock and looked at the flashing numbers,"god I hate school."  
"Good morning sweetie." Buffy plastered on a smile,  
"morning mom, first day of school, Will and Xander are supposed to pick me up."  
"That's great, hurry up and I'll make you some breakfast."  
"Okay, I'll be down as soon as I take a shower." 


	2. The meeting

Disclaimer:I own nothing, I forgot in the first chapter, don't sue!!!!  
  
Buffy sat in the common room, wasting the time before class, she pulled out a dollar to grab a pop and looked over the railing. A gorgeous boy her age was talking to Giles, he had bleach blonde hair and was wearing all black, she took a step forward and her bag caught around her legs and she fell forward. Real smooth Buffy, look like an idiot. She stood and Willow smiled, "noticed the new guy huh?" "Wills, call nine-one-one, I think I had a heart attack." "His name's William Sinclair, he just moved here from London." "No wonder he was so chummy with Giles, wow, William huh, nice name." "Yeah, but everyone calls him Spike, I guess it's a nick name." "Yeah, add the accent, oh my god, heart attack!" Willow smiled, "go talk." "Yeah, I can talk to him." "Yes you can."  
  
Buffy placed the coins in the slot and pushed the button for a diet coke, the machine didn't work. She grumbled and slammed the button, nothing, sighing she punched the machine. She was ready to scream when a hand banged the side and a can tumbled down, "thanks." "No problem, I guess it needs some oil." Buffy looked up and nodded, "uh-huh, those crazy machine things, I'm Buffy Summers." "William Sinclair, but call me Spike." Buffy smiled and pulled the tab on her drink as principal Snyder walked by, "the bell has just rung, get to class." Buffy forced herself to smile,  
  
"nice to see you too principal Snyder and I have a spare this period." He gritted his teeth, "then stay out of my way Miss Summers." She saluted and he turned around and walked away. She faced Spike, "that's principal Snyder, you might want to steer clear of him, so what's your first class?" "I have a spare." "Oh, then follow me to the library, we can get your books." "Sounds like a plan."  
  
A/N: how ya like it so far, it's my first fan fic ever so please be kind. I don't have internet at home, so I'll update as often as I can! ~Obssed. 


	3. love notes

Disclaimer:I own nothing!  
  
Buffy pushed the doors open, "this is the library, where of course there are books." Spike looked around, "it's very, musty." Buffy smiled, "that's been said before, trust me, this is Xander and Willow, and I think Giles is around here somewhere, he's the librarian." Giles walked out of the office, "hello, oh Buffy, how are you doing?" Buffy shruuged, "okay, oh, this is Spike, he just moved here from London." Giles smiled, "I know, I was speaking to him this morning." Spike nodded, "yeah, so Uncle Rupert I need these books." Buffy looked between the two, "UNCLE!" Giles smiled, "did I forget to tell you, I'm sorry." Buffy looked at Willow and the red head shrugged, "Giles, how could you *not* tell me, it's like the most important thing." Buffy took a few deep calming breaths, "I need to get to class, see you guys later."  
  
Buffy sat in history class listening to the teacher drone on and on about some boring point in history. She couldn't get the fact the Giles and Spike were related out of her head, Spike was so, well, gorgous and Giles was, well, bristish. She sighed and looked up as a shadow fell across her page she looked up, "Miss Summers do you find my lecture boring?" Buffy shook her head, "no sir, I was just thinking." He sighed and turned around, "as I was saying, the French Reveloution started in..." Buffy tuned her teacher out and began to doodle in her notebook, her father was coming up this weekend to see her, honestly she didn't want to see him.  
  
Buffy sighed as she pulled the latch on her locker up again and tugged on the door. Groaning she pounded on the middle and her reply was the door banging opened and hitting her in the head. She rubbed her forehead and placed her books inside and reached for her lunch, a light blue envelope lay across her books, she picked it up and looked around. She opened the flap and pulled out the paper, unfolding the sheet a pressed daisy fell out and she looked at the sheet. It was a poem, who would have written her a poem? Star of the day, star of the night, goddess of beauty, the human eyes swoons at her sight, with eyes of jade and hair of gold, her beauty is far to much to behold. The sun in her hair, stars in her eyes, her appearance lights up the skys. Buffy slowly folded the sheet and smiled, suddenly it was ripped from her hands by Cordiela. She swiped for it as Cordelia unfolded it and read it over. "Aww, how sweet, she has a secret admirer, I bet it's Xander." Harmony laughed, "yeah, look at the cute couple." Buffy's eyes narrowed and she snatched it back from the brunette, "at least someone cares about me." She grabbed her lunch bag and slammed her locker door shut, "which more than I can say for you." She shoved past the brunette and stormed down the hall towards the cafeteria.  
  
Buffy blanched as she was handed her tray back, she walked down the line and plopped her tray in front of the cashier. Paying the fee she walked over to her table and sat down, "hi guys, I ran into Queen C today." Xander took a sip of his chocolate milk, "I feel for you Buffster, she still the same?" Buffy looked at her tray and poked at some foregin substance pretending to be pudding with her spoon, "oh yeah." Willow shrugged, "how'd history go?" Buffy dropped her spoon, "it was history." She smiled, "but I got a letter from someone?" Willow's eyes lit up, "who?" Buffy shrugged, "I dunno, but it was really sweet." Willow sighed dreamily, "how romantic, a secret admirer, I bet it's Spike." Buffy smiled and looked up, "speak of the devil." Spike walked over, "mind if I sit down?" Buffy shook her head, "how was art?" Spike opened his bag, "artful." Buffy laughed and picked up her drink, "I'll bet." Spike pulled out a bottle of orange juice and Buffy stood, "I'm gonna dump this, I'll be right back."  
  
Buffy placed a notebook in her locker and noticed a piece of paper sticking out. She pulled it out and unfolded the sheet, it was a sketch of her, done very well. Her hair was falling over her right shoulder like it did when she was copying notes, she read over the sheet and smiled, at the bottom were the initals WS. She folded the picture and slammed her locker door shut, her admirer strikes again.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter, it's a little longer, if anyone has some ideas feel free to pitch them to me. Please review, no flames. ~Obssed. 


	4. A startling discovery and goodnight kiss...

Buffy flipped through her clothes rack, her hands free headset on her head as she chatted with Willow, "oh, he's so dreamy, his deep ice blue eyes and that accent." There was laughter on the other end  
  
"earth to day dreamer, he's Giles's nephew!" Buffy shuddered,  
  
"thanks for the unpleasant reminder Wills, I don't care, he's funny and smart and extremely hot, what my mom said is true, beauty is on the inside, only certian people are gifted to see it." She could picture Willow nodding,  
  
"so, you gonna tell him, miss Metaphor?" Buffy pulled off a black dress and tossed it on the bed,  
  
"I think so, I hope he shows." Willow chuckled,  
  
"it's the only good club in town, plus it's not like he's gonna do homework." Buffy nodded and pulled on the dress, it stopped at her knees, revealing a large, angry scar running up from her ankle, pulling on sandals she stood, "I'm headed out Wills, meet ya there in five." Buffy hung up the phone grabbed her satchel and ran down the stairs, "bye mom, going Bronzing!"  
  
"Bye sweetie, remember your cerfew!  
  
"Yes mother!" Buffy chuckled, pulling on her coat and ran out the door and into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy sat at her table, bopping her head to the music and dancing while still sitting, Xander shimmed over, "bar run." Buffy smiled  
  
"Shirley temple." Willow smiled,  
  
"make it two." Buffy looked up at a shadow, smiling,  
  
"hey you made it, Xan's doing a bar run, want anything?" Spike shook his head, sitting down and Willow smiled,  
  
"so, you find it okay?" Spike nodded and Buffy squirmed slightly, Spike looked over and smiled,  
  
"wanna dance?" Buffy nodded and stood, both blondes walking out onto the dance floor, Xander sat back down and looked over,  
  
"she gonna tell him?"  
  
"I think so, unless Queen C gets to first." Buffy moved to the music and unfortunatley Willow was right, Cordiela snickered,  
  
"woha Summers, you cut yourself shaving?" There was a deafing pause, even the music halted and there was a distinctive sound of a hand slapping and Buffy glared daggers at Cordiela,  
  
"for your information *Cordy* I didn't cut myself shaving, I got this scar from a battle with cancer, I had a tumor in my leg and I had to have it removed through an operation, and in doing so I have no feeling from the knee down in my right leg. Maybe you you think before you open that hole, or are you always attracting flies?" Cordy put a hand on her cheek and bit her tounge, with a glorified sniff and sticking her nose in the air she marched off, the Cordettes in her wake. Buffy sat down in her seat and twirled the ice in her drink angrily as she counted to ten in her head. Spike put a hand on her arm and she looked up at him, smiling, he smiled back and sat down,  
  
"a tumor?" Buffy nodded,  
  
"nearly killed me, six months with radiation and chemo and hardly any effect, I use the scar as a reminder, if I'm not feeling well and there are lumps or pains anywhere, get it checked." Spike nodded and she took a sip of her drink, "wanna go, I kinda put a damper on the night." Spike stood,  
  
"sure, I'll walk you home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy turned a corner onto Revello and buried her hands in her pocket, "so, why'd you leave London?"  
  
"My parents are going through a rocky divorce." Buffy nodded, sympathetic,  
  
"I know what's that's like, my dad divorced my mom three days after my operation, saying he wasn't paying the bill and ran off with his secretary." She kicked a pebble and Spike wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort, she leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled, "I can't believe I slapped Cordiela, it's a shock."  
  
"You were angry pet, I was ready to punch her." Buffy giggled and stopped at a house,  
  
"well this is my stop." Joyce opened the door,  
  
"Buffy, get in here, you're past curfew!" Buffy smiled,  
  
"just a minute mom!" Joyce nodded and retreated into the living room, Buffy faced Spike, "thanks for the walk home and the jacket, here." She moved to take it off and Spike shook his head,  
  
"keep it, I have another one, looks better on you anyway." Buffy smiled,  
  
"Thanks Spike." She leaned up and kissed his cheek gently and waved, "see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye pet, sleep well!" Buffy ran into the house and Spike waited until the light above the door went on and her figure moved across the room, shadowed because of the curtain, he put a hand on his cheek and walked off, smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'M SO SOOOOO INCREADABLY SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE, I HAD FINALS AND A HELL OF A LOT OF HOMEWORK, SO THAT'S MY EXCUSE. PLEASE R&R, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!  
  
I NEED REVIEWS, THEY'RE MY SOUL FOOD, I NEED POSITIVE, CONSTRUSTIVE CRITISIM AND HAPPY WORDS TO KEEP ME GOING!!  
  
I'M VERY FRAGILE, LOL, KIDDING, PLEASE REVIEW, HOPEFULLY I'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPPIE UP BY THE END OF THE WEEK, BUT WITH MY BIRTHDAY COMING UP IN THREE DAYS (JULY 7) I DOUBT IT, PLUS MY DAD'S BEEN LIMITING MY TIME TO ONE HOUR SPRINTS, WHICH SUCKS, WELL, MAKE MY BIRTHDAY, REVIEW!!  
  
TBC~~~***~~~  
  
LUV YOU ALL, HUGS, KISSES AND CHEERY VIBES == MINA!! 


End file.
